Midnight Snack
by Grenade
Summary: Bodie is hungry but not for food. Idekyanymore. Just buy me a kitty then punch out my face.


**Midnight Snack  
>I wasn't sure of whether or not I should put some dialogue but, whatever. It just seemed easier if no words were said, you feel me? Not literally, otherwise that'd be a lawsuit right there. But like, yeah—lemme know what you think. Also, after just finishing this fic, I realised something… I have no fucking life. Asdfghjkl. Yeah, you'd prolly be seeing a whole lodda shit about me and my personal crap in these author notes. But I need no damn psychiatrist. ;D<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. But if I did, ohohoho baby… **

He hit the back of his head against the steel fridge a _little_ too hard. He knew it and so did the blond but the older man just couldn't stop.  
>He couldn't stop what he was doing nor did he plan to. And he was pretty damn sure that the teen didn't want him to too.<br>A desperate gasp for air was heard which urged the blond to move faster.  
>His energy derived from the teens' not-so-subtle moans much to the younger male's displeasure.<p>

Glitch felt embarrassed at the current situation but he was grateful that the lights remained shut.  
>He didn't like it when the blond stared at him when in <em>this<em> predicament but with what's happening now, he was glad that he couldn't.  
>The teen ran his pretty little digits through Bodie's blond locks before curling his fingers inwards.<br>The older male hissed at the tight grip Glitch had but that didn't make him halt.

Bodie's lips sucked harshly around the teen's length; he moved his head up and down with intense pressure.  
>His tongue danced around playfully, licking the head of glitch's cock whenever he ascended up. The prodigy's ragged breathed echoed deeply within the kitchen walls as the sheer sound of his voice fired him up more. His green orbs were shut tightly as his mouth hung open.<p>

The lifeguard's hands circled around Glitch's outer thighs which were surprisingly smooth. Glitch felt the blond smile against his length, causing boiling blood to rush up to his cheeks. The teen fluttered his eyes open as his sight adjusted to the serene darkness. He averted his attention down to the blond who moved passionately with every suck. Glitch's stomach turned as his knees trembled. His hands moved along with Bodie's head as his bare back pressed forcefully against the refrigerator.

The blonde's mouth rested at the base of the teen's cock. His tongue swirled around it in a circular motion, stirring a new pleasurable sensation inside the teen. A lustful moan slipped through Glitch's lips as a trail of his saliva dribbled down the edge of his mouth. The teen released his grip within the older male's hair. He then locked his digits in his own hair, tugging on it violently as if to try and cancel out the pleasure with pain.

It was too much for him to handle. The lifeguard, with a final suck, parted his lips away from the teen's cock before looking up at him.  
>Glitch felt Bodie's gaze lie upon him as his hands dropped lifelessly by his sides. The prodigy's flustered expression melted the blonde's heart as he wanted to just take a picture right now to capture this moment.<p>

Bodie rose up to his feet as his pants dropped by his ankles. Glitch questioned himself briefly as to when the blond undid his bottoms but that soon left him mind. The older male closed the small space that divided their bodies apart, pressing his cock onto Glitch's.  
>The teen sighed in content at the warmth the lifeguard had. Bodie was rock hard already, but in a way, that was to be expected.<br>With a gentle thrust upwards, Glitch flung his arms around the blonde's shoulders.

The lifeguard placed his hands onto the younger male's waist as his crotch grinded forcefully against Glitch's. The teen felt as though he lost all inhibitions when he followed Bodie's intimate lead. Soon, the older male lost his patience with their slow movements—he began to move faster. Glitch dug his forehead into Bodie's bare chest as he had no more strength in him to do anything.  
>He felt inferior, but he liked it. Well for now, he did.<p>

The prodigy's pre-cum alongside the lifeguard's saliva lubricated both of their cocks, making the blonde's grinds more slick and sensitive.  
>Bodie lifted a hand from Glitch's waist, manoeuvring it onto their shafts before constricting his fingers around the lengths.<br>He began to furiously pump their rods togethers as the blond gritted his teeth at the pleasure. His free hand constricted around the teen's waist, holding him up with the strength he provided. He knew how weak Glitch was when it came to receiving pleasure so by keeping him on his feet; he'd be saving the teen the embarrassment of collapsing onto the ground.

The blond felt Glitch's cock pulsate as he knew the teen drew near to his climax. He smiled, leaning his chin atop Glitch's sweaty head as he pumped their shafts faster. A groan surfaced followed by a whimper as the blond felt something warm and sticky squirt onto his chest and dribble down his hand. The teen's legs gave out; he crashed his whole body onto the blonde's for support. Bodie let the younger male catch his breath before lifted the teen's chin. Their eyes met; the blond had a glint of lust as Glitch's eyes watered. The blond smiled, admiring the cuteness that Glitch provided. The sound of the teen's cry was a sound that the lifeguard wanted to hear once more.

And that's when teen knew that their night had just begun, even though it's a new day.


End file.
